warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Fliedertraum
Hallo Fliedertraum, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Mentoren. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 08:12, 30. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Mentoren Hallo Fliedertraum! Ich sah soeben deine Bearbeitung auf der Mentoren-Diskussionsseite. Ich bin mir nicht huntertprozentig sicher, allerdings fürchte ich, dass Mondsaphir (zurzeit) inaktiv ist. Vielleicht solltest du damit rechnen, dass di dir jemand anderen als Mentor aussuchen musst. Ich kann aber auch noch mal Aki fragen und dich dann informieren, was Sache ist. Liebe Grüße :Hallo Fliedertraum, :Mondsaphir ist wirklich inaktiv, wenn du lust hast, kann sich doch auch Traumschwinge um dich kümmern, da sie dir schon geantwortet hat. Traumschwinge kennt sich im Wiki und im Chat gut aus und ist meistens auch recht freundlich. Wenn sie damit einverstanden ist, ansonsten können wir gern noch jemand anderes für dich suchen. Wenn du nicht in den Chat kommen kannst, denn es ist besser wenn du in den Chat kommst, erklärt dein Mentor dir dann wie das Wiki funktioniert und beantwortet möglichst deine Fragen, damit du dich hier zurecht findest und uns helfen kannst, wenn du magst. :Liebe Grüße : 07:27, 22. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :: Ja, ich bins nochmal. Ich wäre von meiner Seite aus ei einverstanden und würde mich wirklich sehr über einen Schüler freuen. Jetzt darfst du, Fliedertraum, selbst entscheiden, ob das für dich auch okay wäre, oder du doch lieber jemand Anderen zum Mentor haben möchtest. Generell wäre es, wie Aki schon sagte, sehr hilfreich, wenn du in den Chat kommen würdest. Ansonsten ist es aber auch kekn Problem, wenn man das auf den Diskussionsseiten abwickelt. LG 13:08, 22. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi, also für mich wäre das okay. In den Chat kommen funktioniert auch, nur ich bin sehr häufig nur morgens um diese Zeit on. LG, Fliedertraum Fliedertraum (Diskussion) 05:29, 23. Jan. 2015 (UTC) : Hey! : Okay, also dann müsste Aki uns nur noch auf der Mentoren-Schuler-Seite eintragen :D Ich freue mich sehr, dich -als meinen ersten Schüler- mit dem Wiki vertraut zu machen! : Da du sagtest, dass du eher morgens online bist, könnten wir einiges auch auf der Diskussionsseite abhandeln. Vielleicht könnten wir trotzdem einen oder mehrere Tage so PI mal Daumen verabreden, an denen wir uns im Chat treffen könnten. Ich bin eigentlich jeden Tag da, ich richte mich also nach dir :) : Jetzt ist natürlich meine erste Frage an dich: * Hast du schon Fragen? * Was möchtest zu zuerst erfahren? * Was hast du bis jetzt schon bearbeitet? Bzw. was davon ist dir leicht gefallen? Liebe Grüße HI, also das mit dem Chat: ich hab öfters bis 15 Uhr Unterricht, aber sonst versuche ich einfach on zu kommen. Am Wochenende klappts am besten. Jetzt die Antworten auf deine Frage: - Ja - Ich würde gerne wissen wie man eine Signatur macht - Mein Profil. Das hat relativ leicht funktioniert. LG, Fliedertraum (Diskussion) 07:30, 24. Jan. 2015 (UTC) : So, also dass du schonmal weißt, wie man etwas bearbeitet ist gut! Ich habe wuch gesehen, fass du deine Benutzerseite schon sehr ordentlich mit Überschriften versehen hast. Meine erste frage wäre jetzt noch, wie du deine Seite editierst. Benutzt du den Visual Editor, die Grafik Ansicht oder die Code Ansicht? : Zu der Signatur: Zu allererst darf ich dir nicht alles dazu sagen, da du noch keine 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen hast und dir somit niemand eine Signatur erstellen dürfte. Ich kann dir da also leider nur beschränkte Tipps geben. Am besten kann ich das im Chat erklären, also wenn du heute nachmittag so gegen 4 in den Chat kommst, dann müsste ich af jeden fall auch dort sein ;) Für den Fall, dass du auch Skype oder ähnliches besitzt, würde ich, wenn du das möchtest, auch meinen Benutzernamen o.Ä. austauschen. : Wenn du Fragen hast, dann liste diese doch einfach entweder hier oder auf meiner Disk auf. Dann kann ich schauen, in welcher Rehenfolge ich dir helfen kann :) LG Deine 11:20, 24. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Also die Ansicht weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber man kann ganz normal schreiben. Okay, sind 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen auch Bearbeitungen auf dem Profil? (Das ist eigentlich als Scherzfrage gemeint, aber eine richtige Antwort wäre mir lieb) Ich hab leider weder Skype noch Sonstige Sachen :-( Aber gegen 4 im Chat müsste ich hinkriegen. Sry wenn ich da für ein paar Minütchen off gehe und dann wiederkomme. Eine Frage hätte ich aber: Wie soll man 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen hinkriegen, wenn das Wikia (aus meiner Sicht) doch schon perfekt ist? LG, Fliedertraum (Diskussion) 05:40, 26. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Infobox Den Steckbrief, den du meinst, nennt man generell Infobox. Ich habe hier jetzt die ganz normale Vorlage genommen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Charakter Auf dieser seite steht auch der code und was du dabei an welche Stelle eingeben musst. Allerdings ist es nicht nötig alle Felder auszufüllen. Diese Ansicht findest du vor, wenn du die Quellentextansicht zum editieren benutzt. Einfacher für dich wird es vielleicht sein, wenn du während des editierens seitlich die grünen Puzzleteile suchst. Unter diesen steht: Weitere Vorlagen. Wenn du darauf klickst, dann öffnet sich ein Fenster. Oben kannst du dann Vorlagen suchen, dort gibst du einfach Vorlage:Charakter ein, wählst den passenden Vorschlag aus und dann findest du die Vorlage mit leeren Spalten, die du ausfüllen kannst. Neben dran kannst du dann, wenn du auf "Vorschau" klickst kannst du dann sehen, wie es aussieht, wenn du die Seite speicherst. Generell solltest du das öfter mal üben, denn das ist nicht ganz so leicht. Hoffe das hilft dir erstmal ^^ LG 14:15, 26. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Okay, danke *-* Fliedertraum (Diskussion) 14:53, 26. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Sinnvolle Bearbeitungen Als sinnvolle Bearbeitungen gelten alle Bearbeitungen an Artikeln. Natürlich ist das Wiki hier sehr gut aufgestellt, aber Hilfe wird an jeder Stelle gebraucht. Einfach sind zum beispiel Rechtschreib-, Kommasetzungs- oder Gammatikkorrekturen. Viele Artikel sind noch lange nicht vollständig. Sie werden Stub genannt. Du kannst sie hier finden: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Stub LG 14:15, 26. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Danke *-*Fliedertraum (Diskussion) 05:48, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC)